The Aftermath
by KeyLimeSoda
Summary: After the attack, Julia is on her own, until an old friend contacts her. They meets some interesting characters....coughCullensHalescough....that help them. Plus Bella learns about a new power.....DUN DUN DUN!
1. The Arrival of the Book

**A/N: Uh, yeah. I know this is pretty short, but hopefully it's not too bad. And all three of these POVs are happening at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, and all that jazz.**

**Julia POV:**

It was the first trace of humanity I had seen for a years, and it came flying through my window. Stupid vandels. Didn't they understand how dangerous I was? How the smell of humanity tested my strength? What were they thinking those **_ignorant little..._**

I shook off my anger and took a deep breath. _This is no time to be angry_ I told myself, _they didn't know...anger is dangerous_. And that it was. When I was calm I was in control. If anything happened I don't know how I would live with myself. I had gotten this far at least, but I don't know how much longer this will last. I'm pushing my luck. If only I had someone like me to talk to, to ask questions. But I was alone. I had been alone for a year, ever since...the attack. I wonder what ever become of...

_**BRING! BRING!**_

The phone rang, interupting my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said, a little unsure of who would be calling.

"Julia? Is that you? It's me, Johnathon."

"Johnathon?! I didn't know you had survived. Did...did they get to you?"

"Yes...but I'm managing. I found a book...I sent you a copy...I think you shoud read it."

"Okay, I'll look out for it." I heard a scream from the other end of the line. "Johnathon? Johnathon! Are you all right?" I heard a whisper and a muffled reply...and the phone went dead...

I was getting very frantic. I paced all around the room, up and down and up and down and OW! I stubed my toe on a book...why was there a book in my kitchen? I looked down at the book. There was a sticky note on it. _Julia – It is obvious enough from the attack that this is not fiction. They can help us. Love, Johnathon._ The word _Twilight_ sparkled on the front cover.

**Johnathon POV:**

I stood in a dark ally, hunched over, phone in hand. I carefully dialed the number I had worked for three months to get ahold of. The phone rang once...I couldn't help feeling I was being watched...the phone rang again...

"Hello?" An unsure voice came from the other end of the line.

"Julia?" I said, "Is that you? It's me, Johnathon."

"Johnathon?! I didn't know you had survived. Did...did they get to you?"

I knew at once she had been changed too. At least she had survived...

"Yes...but I'm managing. I found a book...I sent you a copy...I think you shoud read it." I said.

"Okay, I'll look out for it." As she said this a cold hand clamped my mouth, but not before I let out a scream.

"Be very quiet." A soft voice whispered in my ear. I nodded and said yes, but it was muffled. The hand came off my mouth cautiously and pressed the _END_ button on my phone. I hoped Julia wouldn't worry...

"Thank you for cooperating." The voice said. It was calm, polite, and strangly...kind. "Now please come with me..."

**Bella POV**

**FLASHBACK – Friday Afternoon**

"Bella darling, I am going with Carlisle to Denver for the weekend." Edward said in his most dazzling voice.

"Why?

"We need to meet someone there..."

"Okay, have fun. I'll miss you." He kissed me quickly on the cheek before turning away to leave.

**BACK TO PRESENT TIME **

With Edward gone I had to find some way to amuse myself, so I went to a little bookstore to look around. The book _Twilight_ had gotten a lot of praise, so I bought it and went home to read. Well you can imagine my surprise when I read it. Who is this Stephanie Meyer, who is she to write about my life, to _publish my secrets_. I threw the It just sat there, staring at me, _mocking me_. I couldn't figure it out...how did she know what I was thinking? HOW DID SHE KNOW?!?!!? I would have to look into this. I was about to call Edward, but then a thought hit me. If she knew what I was thinking, perhaps she knew what Edward was thinking...or Alice...OR EVERONE!!!! I must find some way to contact her...

**A/N: Review? –bambi eyes-**


	2. Loose Ends and Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey. I don't really have much to say, so here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. **

**Edward POV: **

A whole town. A small town, but a town nonetheless. A living, breathing town. It was a simple town, easily taken down. It was weak, defenseless; no one would even know it was gone. It was over a year ago, but since then we have been able to track down a few survivors. Carlisle and I were going to find them. They needed to be guided. New vampires can be devastating left on their own. I only wish we could have saved just one of them from the horrible state ahead of them…

**Bella POV:**

"Hello?"

"Uh, is this Stephanie Meyer?" I asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"Isabella Swan." That's right, my full name. This is serious business.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"That's what I thought when I had my life published."

"Look, Bella Swan is a _fictional_ character. Now unless you have something else to say I must be on my way."

"Wait! Will you tell me how you came up with this concept?" I said, getting a little annoyed.

"Most everything came to me…in dreams…it was very odd, you see..." I hung up. In a dream? _In a dream?_ I wasn't buying it. She had to have some kind of inside information. But who could possibly know?

**Jonathon POV:**

I turned around to see a strikingly handsome young man. He had to be a vampire…but his eyes, they weren't black and cold like the ones who attacked us. I pondered this as I followed him into a small, empty warehouse. Another figure stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were the same color. I could tell that he was older. He looked much more distinguished and somehow seemed wiser.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my son Edward." He said. "We want to help you. Have you ever been to Forks, Washington?"

"No, I haven't. But we can't go just yet; you have to help Julia too."

"Who's Julia?" Edward asked, looking quite baffled.

"My best friend, the only other person I've found from our town." Edward and Carlisle exchanged a worried glance.

"Do you know where she is right now?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, not exactly, but I can call."

"Please do." Edward says.

"But, if you can't reach her, we'll have to take you to forks and find her later." Carlisle warned.

I picked up my phone and dialed Julia's phone number. She didn't pick up. _Please leave a message at the tone_. Crap. Why wasn't she picking up?

"Julia, it's Jonathon; you need to get to Forks, Washington right away."

"Alright Jonathon, let's get you to Forks." Edward said. Then, without warning a strong shudder passed through me and I stated in an eerie, monotone voice…

"_They_ are coming back to tie up loose ends." Carlisle and Edward stared at me. Couldn't my gift be less…weird?

**Julia POV:**

I continued to stare at the book. How was this going to help? Reading a teen love story was not at the top of my list of things to do. I had more pressing matters, namely the window. I hadn't been hunting for over two weeks; my eyes were coal black. And with my window broken, I was a treat to everyone even remotely nearby. I opened my door and ran as fast as I could to one of my new favorite places, the city blood bank. I couldn't stand the thought of killing another human being (not that _I'm _really human anymore), so this was my solution. I scurried up the wall and into a second story window.

It was then that I felt the ground shudder and a quiet voice: "_They_ are coming back to tie up loose ends." Crap! I needed to be strong right now, physically and mentally. I drank from pint after pint until my eyes were a bright burgundy. Then I ran home. I grabbed my good old duffle bag and stuffed in clothes, my cell phone, my iPod, my laptop (let's face it, I would die without my electronics), and _Twilight_, the book Jonathon insisted I read. It was then that I realized I had a message: "Julia, it's Jonathon; you need to get to Forks, Washington right away." Whatever, anywhere but here. It's not fun being a loose end.

**Bella POV:**

I paced up and down my room. How did she know? _HOW?_ Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said a little annoyed that someone had interrupted my pacing.

"Hey, Bella! It's Mike." Ugg. I groaned internally.

"Hey Mike."

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing."

"Great! Because I'm having a huge barbeque and everyone's invited. Want to come?"

"Sure Mike." Well, at least this might take my mind off that book.

"Well I have to go. I have a lot of people to call!" And with that he hung up the phone. I think I just needed some peace and quite. And the phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella! It's Jessica. And as you probably know Mike is having this huge party tonight and everyone's invited, and I have no clue what I should wear."

"Wear your pink turtleneck with your brown suede jacket." I suggested.

"Perfect! Thanks Bella!" And Jessica hung up. And the phone rang again.

"Hello." I said growing wary of this pattern.

"Hey Bella, it's Angela, just a quick heads up. Tyler is going to call and ask you to Mike's barbeque." This time I groaned out loud.

"Thanks for the warning Angela. Bye!" I was really loosing my patience, when the phone rang again.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, it's Tyler, and I was wondering if…"

"NO!" I said cutting him off and I hung up the phone. But it rang again.

"If this has anything to do with Mike's barbeque I'm going to kick your butt!" I warned.

"Uh, Bella? Is everything alright?" Whoops. It was Edward. I should have seen that coming…

"Sorry Edward. You're the fifth person to call in a row."

"I see. Well I just called to say that Carlisle and I are on our way home."

"Oh, okay. See you later!"

I was overjoyed. I would have both the barbeque and Edward to keep my mind occupied. I would not have to think about that book. OH SHOOT!!! How were Edward and the rest of his family going to react when they find out that their lives have been published.

**A/N: Please, please, please Review. **


	3. Lost in Forks

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Julia POV:**

Only I could get lost in a town as small as Forks. I've never had any sense of direction. When I started driving, my mom would never let me drive alone. I always had to go armed with a friend and a map. I hardly ever drive now. It's really not necessary. And I couldn't be happier about that.

**Bella POV:**

"Your getting soon right?" Bella said into the phone, "Mhm. Actually I'm going to a barbeque. Well not exactly...but you could come as my guest...yeah it is at Mike's...it's going to be packed, he won't even notice...almost here?..see you in a few minu–"

"Hello." A musical voice rang throughout the room.

"That was quick."

"Well I wanted to stop by. My family has a lot of work to do. We are trying to pick up the pieces of a vampire attack. A _whole town_ was destroyed. We are monsters Bella. You should really stay away from us."

"You're not a monster Edward." Again with this? I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that eye roll Bella. And I'm serious about this."

"All I've heard since I met you was, 'I'm dangerous', 'Stay away', 'Your better off without me', blah, blah, blah. I don't _care_. Now let's go to the barbeque!"

Edward sighed and I could tell he was hated himself for ever taking an interest in me. But let's face it, neither one of us could survive on our own.

"I'm not sure if I can make it to the barbeque. We've got a vampire to track down."

"But I don't want to be stuck with the weird _humans_." I heard his soft, musical laugh ringing in my ear. My amazing humor had done it's job.

"I have to get going. Have fun at the barbeque."

**Johnathon POV:**

"It's vital that we reach her Johnathon." Carlisle said.

"I'm trying!" I said, rather exsasperated. This was the fifth time I had gotten her voicemail. Julia _always_ answers her phone. Always.

"If we can't reach her, then I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Carlisle said. I hated the way we was always so calm. If there was ever a time for crisis, it would be now! I decided to call just one more time...

"Hello," a quiet voice said from the other line.

"Julia? Thank god! This is the sixth time I've tried to call! Where are you?"

"I'm in Forks...but I'm lost..."

"Who gets lost in a town as small as Forks?" I immediately regreted saying this...

"Me! It's not like anyone bothered to give me any directions!" Julia screamed into the phone.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I know your not the best with directions, but I have been worried sick over here! _They_ know we survived, Julia. They want to...tie up loose ends..."

**A/N:** **Sorry all of my chapters are so short, but I'm making this up as I go, so be patient with me. And please, please review!**


	4. Ambushes

**A/N: Wowsers, people are actually reading this! Who knew? Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

I stood on top of the hill and looked down upon the ashes of the destroyed village. The others were smiling, no doubt remembering the sweet flavors of the village. I growled and remembered the scent of blood that I never got to taste. It was more delectable than anything I could have imagined. My eyes narrowed and I vowed that I would find that I would find it. I would have my share.

**Julia POV: **

Reality struck me as Jonathon said the words I had been dreading. _They_ were coming for us. They destroyed our village, they took away our family, they took away everything we held dear, and now they were coming for us. But I didn't understand why. We posed no treat to them. I clutched my phone so hard that it snapped apart in my hand.

"No!" I cried, feeling more helpless and lonely than ever.

**Jonathon POV:**

"Julia?" I asked. Silence. "JULIA?" My voice was shaky and I sounded like I was on the verge of hysterics. I turned to Carlisle and Edward hopelessly. "I need to find her..." They looked at each other and in an instant Edward was gone...

"Where did he go?" I asked Carlisle.

"Edward is going to find Julia," he said.

"Thank you..."

**Bella POV: **

I was cracking open a can of Diet Coke when the ambushes began. The first was from Mike. He had been dancing with Jessica for a while and they came over to get some drinks.

"Having fun?" he asked. I nodded as I sipped more of my Diet Coke. "You should come dance with us!"

"Um...that's okay, I'll pass, you two have fun." Mike looked slightly crestfallen as he lead Jessica back into the blob of dancing guests. I was in the clear...or so I thought. Not long after Mike left, Tyler arrived.

"Hey Bella!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Tyler."

"Good song, huh?" Ugg. I knew where this was going.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna dance?" I took another sip from my Diet Coke and realized that it was the perfect excuse.

"Actually, I think I want to finish up my beverage..."

"Okay," he said with a frown. To my satisfaction, I was able to drink the rest of my can in peace. I spotted Angela on the other side of the blob. I called her name and walked over. Before I knew it, the sky was getting dark, and I was ready to get home. I hopped in my truck and drove home slowly.

As I guided my truck down the quiet streets I ran out of gas. I went to a nearby phonebook and flipped through the yellow pages. I was surprised to hear a knocking sound. Who is in such a hurry that they knock on a phone booth? I looked up and saw a pair of bright red eyes staring back at me.


End file.
